Simple conclusión
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: El tiempo de Korra y Asami en el mundo de los espíritus es como un sueño que esta a punto de terminar, por lo que antes de volver las chicas deben aclarar su situación. Una platica totalmente ramdon y un intento de romance. Es mi primer korrasami así que no me maten. Este fic participa en la actividad Amigo Invisible del foro El cometa de Sozin y va con mucho cariño para mi AI ;)


Capítulo único.

 **Simple conclusión**

* * *

 **Disclairmer:** todos los derechos de _Avatar: Legend of Korra_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Avisos:**

 _Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

Dedicado con todo mi cariño y esfuerzo a mi secretamente amiga secreta... ¡ _ **Altair SC**_! cuya primera petición fue...korrasami... y yo así de wtf ya valí,¡alto!, que no es que no me guste es que jamás había escrito sobre la relación y que esto cuente como disculpa si al final el fic quedo un tanto OC y un poco meloso. Aun así con todo cariño y moño gigante imaginario aquí este pequeño presente para Altair SC ;)

.

.

.

La cálida y cómoda sensación del sueño va desapareciendo y cuando sus ojos se abren no puede evitar preguntarse _¿Qué mundo es más fantástico?_ esté o sus sueños. La visión colorida y surreal del paisaje casi la abruma y la engaña, iba a sonreír pero se detiene... lo ha notado. No esta, y es su ausencia la que ha ahuyento su sueño, de pronto el mundo ya no es tan fantástico y nítido. Entonces aparece con sus ojos luminosos de ese azul tan único, azul Korra, y una sonrisa despreocupada; trae los brazos rebosantes de frutos y Asami puede decidir que mundo es mejor: esté, estar despierta, estar con ella.

Aunque si lo piensa bien la situación actual es... tan parecida a un sueño, con animales fantásticos volando por el cielo y casa del árbol incluida, ¡con Korra incluida!... y como todo sueño tiene que terminar; reflexiona la chica de ojos verdes con la semilla de la tristeza germinando en su interior.

-Tienes que probarlos todos ¡están buenísimos!- habla la recién llegada, llenándose la boca con un enorme fruto rojo y extendiendo uno purpura con extraña y alargada forma a Asami.

La pelinegra lo toma, por que aunque es algo que jamás había visto confía demasiado en Korra, sonríe aun antes de probarlo por que la morena siempre la hace olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, y cuando por fin muerde la suave fruta el dulce sabor la invade y es de verdad lo único en lo que puede pensar. Es como comer una uva gigante.

\- ¡¿Verdad que están riquísimos?!- pregunta la morena animada sentándose en el suelo, dejando que el resto de las frutas de variados colores y formas exóticas se desparramen por el suelo de madera.

Asami con la boca demasiado llena no puede contestar pero asiente efusivamente y ambas chicas no pueden evitar reír. Es así siempre que están juntas, riendo por tonterías y olvidando al resto del mundo... todo ese _otro_ mundo al que tarde o temprano tendrán que regresar

-Demasiado- dice la pelinegra por fin, su tono es serio y determinado, la palabra parece fuera de contexto.

Korra tiene que razonar para entender que es una contestación a su pregunta anterior pero no tiene que hacerlo para saber que algo le preocupa a su novia.

-Vamos por más entonces- dice la chica de ojos azules decidida, entrelazando su mano con la de Asami que prácticamente es arrastrada por el mundo de los espíritus y no llega a externar sus quejas sobre la obviedad de que acaban de salir por fruta cuando el suelo de la casa esta lleno de ella.

Ya llevan ahí más de una semana y aun hay cosas que la sorprenden, que la maravillan e incluso un par que le parecen temibles,cada segundo en el mundo de los espíritus es un aventura. Cuando llegan por fin a su destino Asami ve como de un único árbol cuelgan todo tipo de frutas con formas diferentes y colores estrambóticos, ademas no son las únicas ahí todo tipo de espíritus tratan de conseguir su desayuno también.

Al principio la pelinegra no sabia exactamente como actuar ante los espíritus pero después de verlos interactuar con Korra la mayoría le parecen entes pacíficos y encantadores, un tanto misteriosos pero inofensivos.

-¿Y bien que te preocupa?- pregunta distraídamente Korra, tratando de sonar casual y despreocupada pero fallando miserablemente.

-Nada- responde tajante la pelinegra acariciando concentrada un fruto de un azul intenso como los ojos de su persona favorita.

-Claro- dice sarcástica Korra tratando de alcanzar lo que parece una manzana con la piel de una fresa.

-Todo aquí es tan hermoso- dice sinceramente Asami, sorprendiendo a la joven avatar que se siente perdida en la conversación y disgustada por no saber que provoca la melancolía de su novia. Todo estaba tan bien y habían estado tan contentas todo este tiempo, las vacaciones perfectas hasta esta mañana, Korra no logra pensar en una razón para Asami se disguste.

-Si es tan genial ¿por que...

-Es un sueño- le corta la chica de ojos verdes sumamente conmovida, tiene una mirada nostálgica y besa el fruto azul en sus manos como si fuera un objeto precioso.

-Es un buen descriptivo- dice animada Korra, perdiendo su mirada azulina en el punto donde esta la fruta que quiere y se da cuenta que no la puede alcanzar.

-No, no lo entiendes es irreal- dice triste la pelinegra alejando la fruta azul que no llego a morder de su rostro- ¿que pasara cuando regresemos?

Korra abre los ojos sorprendida y deja sus vanos intentos de alcanzar la fruta que quería, ahora lo comprende todo, y voltea para encarar a Asami.

-No sera difícil- afirma la morena mientras se le ilumina el rostro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunta Asami incrédula, con un "está siendo despreocupada e infantil" y un "soy una exagerada" peleando en su cabeza.

-Estoy segura- habla firme la avatar acercándose y tomando las manos de su novia que con todo y fruta pone entre los rostros de ambas.

-Yo no, no sé ¿cómo reaccionaran todos?...¿cómo deberé actuar yo?- dice insegura la pelinegra esquivando la luminosa mirada de Korra

-Igual que siempre- dice la chica de ojos azules mordiendo la fruta despreocupada, un poco de néctar descansa en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Crees que todos lo tomaran bien?... pero tu eres el Avatar y...

-Sé que no sera fácil con "todo" el mundo pero eso no me hará abandonarlo- habla decidida la morena para después darle un dulce beso a Asami, sabe moras silvestres y a Korra, la pelinegra no puede evitar corresponder y alargar el beso; sus labios quieren más dulces roces pero sus pulmones quieren oxigeno.

-Claro que no me rendiré pero me preocupa- dice Asami más tranquila y un tanto sonrojada. -¿Qué pensaran..

-Deten eso- dice Korra- estaremos bien- afirma dando una mordida juguetona esta vez a la nariz de Asami y la pelinegra solo puede sonrojarse más, esta a punto de dejarse llevar por la ligereza y bienestar que le proporciona su novia pero se detiene a milímetros de concretar un beso.

-¿Y Mako?- pregunta preocupada.

Korra casi bufa, ella quería su beso, pero no puede dejar a Asami con sus preocupaciones a si que muy a su manera la tranquiliza.

-Es un tipo con buen gusto-comenta Korra divertida rodeando con un abrazo a Asami que esta por reprocharle que se tome el tema a la ligera pero se detiene cuando ve la sincera y decidida mirada azul.- Lo entenderá. Hablo en serio, son nuestros amigos ¿crees que saldrán corriendo?- pregunta amorosa Korra haciendo más fuerte el abrazo al que ahora Asami si se rinde pues se siente rodeada de esa seguridad y calma que solo ella le da.

-No, no saldrán corriendo-afirma divertida escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Korra para reír.

-Creo que Bolín ira por una cámara y Tenzin abrirá mucho los ojos pero luego me dará un abrazo-dice Korra con seguridad y diversión como si ya lo estuviera viendo.

-Parece que llevas un tiempo planeando esto-reclama en broma Asami alejándose un poco sin deshacer el abrazo y preparándose para dar una suave palmada en el pecho a su novia, que detiene la mano y la besa como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

-Yo también tuve miedo - dice seria la chica de ojos azules-...pero pensé en todos y supe que no estábamos solas.

Asami abre mucho los ojos y luego sonríe, la atracción es inevitable y esta vez nadie se tiene, ambas se funden en un beso más dulce que la fruta, que en algún momento termino tirada en el suelo, y que continua a pesar de los espíritus que las rodean.

Es tan simple, pero alguien tenía que decirlo reflexiona Asami, no Korra tenía que decírselo.

 _Por que es así, cuando yo la necesito ella esta ahí y cuando ella me necesita yo estoy ahí. Ambas terminamos siempre disipando las dudas y miedos de la otra, presentando ese simple punto de vista que parecía tan lejano pero que juntas esta al alcance de nuestras manos._

Piensa satisfecha la pelinegra sintiendo su mano rodeada por la de Korra que le dedica una sonrisa de un tipo diferente a las demás y que le indica que quiere llegar muy pronto a casa, y así tomadas de la mano se dirigen a su hogar por que necesitan urgentemente un poco de privacidad.

 **~Fin~**

 **Notas finales:** *Se asoma dudosa* Hola, espero este fic te alegre por lo menos un poco _**Altair**_ , a ti y todo seguidor del korrasami que haya terminado por aquí ;) Ah y déjame decirte que aun falta tu segundo regalo que es más pequeñito y comenzare a publicarlo el ultimo día de la actividad espéralo.

A todos gracias por leer.


End file.
